


The Political Game

by thegirlisme



Series: Where We Started [5]
Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, friendship that shouldn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlisme/pseuds/thegirlisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana and her daughter Fayina in Kyoto for the youth chess championship where they run into Freddie with the kid he is coaching. An unlikely friendship forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Political Game

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Chess. Chess in Concert characterization. Just an idea that formed.

The thing Svetlana hated most about international tournaments was leaving Jelena behind in Russia while Molokov dragged her and Fayina around the globe. But the man was smart, he knew that so long as Jelena remained in Russia with Anatoly, Svetlana wouldn't try to run with Fayina. He knew that she would never abandon her family, which meant she wasn't a flight risk like Anatoly was still viewed as, even after losing his title a year after Bangkok. The man didn't realize it had be deliberate, a way to escape Molokov's grasp after he had arranged the kidnapping of the Sergievsky children to force his hand. But while Anatoly was free of Molokov after making himself of no use to the man, Svetlana knew he would have control of her so long as he remained in his position. It had taken all of her ability to remain calm to allow her on the trips to ensure Fayina's well being.

Two years this had been going one, Fayina becoming a prodigy on the world stage. Children were easier to control, it seemed. Svetlana didn't know just what Molokov used to control her daughter, but whatever it was, the Russian woman would find out to try and put her eleven year old daughter's mind at ease. She would find a way out of this for both their sakes, for Jelena and Anatoly. Her family would not continue to be torn apart by chess.

The current location of the latest tournament was Kyoto, Japan and Svetlana had been forced out of the hotel room so that Fayina could prepare for her first interview.

_"Remember, my dear, your husband and younger daughter remain in Russia. It would be a shame if something happened to them while you were here"_

Molokov's thinly veiled threat continued to play in her mind as Svetlana made her way to a tea shop. It was always the same. If Molokov wanted her to do something, he merely mentioned her family and she was stuck. She couldn't risk calling his bluff, because she knew Molokov didn't bluff. He was determined to keep Russia in the headlines, to show her strength and skill, once through her husband and now her daughter and Svetlana was forced to keep her emotions locked away behind the Ice Queen mask she had perfected years before, each word chosen with precision when she was given a chance to speak, all the while, the fire of her hatred for the bastard controlling her family forever burning beneath the surface.

Coming across a park, Svetlana blinked and considered her options. She clearly had gotten herself lost in her musings. She could either back track in search of the tea shop or find a chess board to focus her thoughts. While she did indeed want tea, Svetlana knew the shop would remain open and it would be better to calm herself down for Fayina's sake, because after two years of this, Svetlana was reaching her breaking point.

As the blond woman made her way through the park in search of an open chessboard, a familiar voice reached her ears. Male. American accent. Fredrick Trumper, chess diva extraordinaire who had shown video of her family to upset Anatoly. So, he was here as well. Marvelous. It wasn't that Svetlana disliked the man. Beyond the interview issue, she had never interacted with him directly. But she knew of him. His childish antics, the drama and controversy that followed him because of his overly stated opinions. He had revitalized chess and didn't let anyone forget it. He saw the enemy in anyone from Russia, regardless of political leaning because they were all clumped together as commies.

"No no no! You're leaving yourself wide open! A beginner can see that and you expect to win a tournament that way!?"

And that explained what he was doing here. He was a trainer. It certainly made sense as she hadn't seen him with Global at the other tournaments.

"I did not!"

Sighing as she made her way to where the two were, Svetlana shook her head some before she countered the move.

"You did, and it will take you too long to recover in a competition."

"What, how did you..." Looking at the boy who looked to be a year or so older than Fayina, Svetlana was about to respond when Freddie did.

"Because you left yourself open, so she took it and screwed you!"

Rolling her eyes, Svetlana wasn't exactly surprised by Freddie's words. He was dramatic and over the top and as she was Russian? Well, the fact he didn't claim she had cheated was more shocking, really. Still, his student had left himself open and needed to be prepared for such moves. Especially if he ended up playing Fayina.

"I will leave you two to-"

"Could you show me how you did that?"

That certainly caught Svetlana's attention, causing her to pause in walking away. On the one hand, if she showed this kid some of Fayina's tricks, perhaps her daughter would lose and they could finally be free of Molokov's control. Fayina hated the fact that she couldn't play chess just to play chess, but she had both her parents' pride and wouldn't throw a match as she didn't know the lengths Molokov would go to so she saw him as more an annoyance than the danger Anatoly and Svetlana knew him to be. Which tied into the other hand. If Molokov found out Svetlana taught someone, _especially_ an American, Fayina's tricks, her family was at risk.

These thoughts crossed her mind quickly so there was no hesitation as she looked back to Freddie and his student.

"I am sure you can see it if you look hard enough. Good luck."

Giving a faint smile, Svetlana left the park and headed back to the hotel, managing to find the tea shop in the process. Well, that certainly had been unexpected. 

The following day, Svetlana was in the lobby of the hotel reading as Fayina played against one of the staff. Thankfully Molokov wasn't around, so both Sergievskys were more at ease at the moment.

"So, where's the cheating bastard? I figured he'd be here."

Having been about to turn a page, Svetlana paused and looked up from her book to see Freddie leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a bored expression on his face.

"If by cheating bastard you are referring to Anatoly, he is in Russia with our younger daughter, Jelena."

Scoffing, Freddie shook his head.

"Ashamed after his loss in Athens, then? Can't show his face to the chess world and leave that to you, then? Typical."

Rolling her eyes at both Freddie's smugness over Anatoly's loss and his accusation, Svetlana just sighed.

"It was lose his title or lose his family, he simply changed his priorities from Bangkok." Freddie didn't know about the kidnapping and Svetlana wasn't about to talk about it as she still felt guilty over being unable to protect her daughters, so she really wasn't about to get into the exact reasoning of why Anatoly had lost.

"Right, because he obviously cared when he left you and stole my title by-"

And the conversation was veering towards territory Svetlana really didn't want to get into. As such, she closed her book and set a look on Freddie.

"What happened in Merano and Bangkok is the past. As I said, his priorities have changed since then. I am here to ensure Fayina's well being as Anatoly is still viewed as a flight risk. So think what you will, but do _not_ say anything about it to my daughter."

The warning in her voice was obvious despite Svetlana's calm exterior. It was one thing to make comments about her or her husband, but Svetlana wasn't going to sit back as someone upset her daughter. Especially an upstart American who couldn't let go of the past. Though it seemed the accusation upset Freddie.

"What?! I would never mess with a kid!"

"And how should I know that? You were fine with using a home video with both my daughters in it on a television interview to throw Anatoly. And then you tell him to win for the sake of chess when he was throwing the match in Bangkok. For all I know, you would try to distract Fayina so she loses."

While Freddie knew Svetlana had a point, he was still offended at the accusation. So he'd focus on the comment made about Anatoly throwing the match. It was easier that way and he never could pass up an opportunity to insult the bastard who stole his title and girl as he saw it.

"Please, like Anatoly would ever throw a match."

Shaking her head, unsurprised by the comment, Svetlana simply looked to where Fayina was playing before turning her attention back to Freddie.

"Viigand was his second and his style had not changed in the span of a year. He was throwing the match. If it was for Florence's father or the safety of our daughters, I still do not know. But I taught him the game, so I know he was throwing the match until you spoke with him so that he got the idea in his head that he would have the power to do what he needed by winning."

And it had done no good because the girls had been kidnapped to force Anatoly to defend his title yet again and be a political pawn.

Hearing Fayina call out for her, Svetlana looked to her daughter, concerned, only for the eleven year old to simply wave before going back to the game. Despite the stress at hand because of Molokov, Fayina was still only a child, she had no idea on what was truly at stake. Smiling to the girl, Svetlana looked back to Freddie.

"Now we can sit here and argue about Anatoly and his motivation for what happened in Bangkok all day, but can we just agree to let the children be just that? Children? To play for the sake of playing?"

Freddie wanted to protest. Anatoly was a jerk and a commie, and thus Svetlana was a commie. So why agree? Except that she was annoyingly normal and obviously cared for her daughter. And she had a point. Of course, before he could begrudgingly agree to her request, Molokov showed up.

"Svetlana my dear, I did not know you spoke with Mr. Trumper."

Smiling sarcastically at the KGB scum, Freddie crossed his arms again while Svetlana addressed Molokov.

"Why yes, we were just reminiscing about Bangkok and the _fascinating_ home video he seemed to have come into possession of." Glaring as Molokov grabbed her arm, Svetlana remained still as he slipped into Russian.

"Remember the stakes.

"I always remember the stakes at hand."

Pulling her arm free despite Molokov's attempts to play it off as friendly, Svetlana watched as he said goodbye to Freddie before going to Fayina. Watching as the man who ruined her life spoke with her daughter, Svetlana addressed Freddie.

"Just because we know the political aspects of this does not mean they need to. So?"

As Svetlana finally looked back to him, Freddie merely nodded.

"Yeah. Let the kids be kids and play for that."

"Good. Well, I am sure our paths will cross again. Good day, Freddie."

Nodding, Svetlana stood and moved to where Fayina and Molokov were, slightly relaxed that she knew Freddie wouldn't use Anatoly against Fayina.

And just as Svetlana had anticipated, her path had a tendency to cross with Freddie's and surprisingly, the two were able to talk without tension or bringing up the past to lead to fights. Of course, as they had both suffered loss at Merano, they had some common ground. Common ground they didn't bring up in conversation, but it was there all the same.

It was almost the end of the tournament and the two were at a tea shop while their charges were doing interviews across the street.

"Apparently in Japanese culture, cherry blossoms..."

Svetlana never got a chance to finish as another voice entered the conversation.

"Freddie..." It was then the speaker noticed Svetlana, "You're joking. Right?"

Looking up from the brochure, Svetlana quirked a brow, mask firmly in place.

"Is something the matter? I was unaware that I was not allowed to make friends with... Oh, you think I am cheating on Anatoly? I am surprised you would care but no. I am not. I actually have no plans to be involved in an affair as either the married one or the other woman." Smiling sweetly to Florence who seemed shocked at the words and bristling beneath the surface as well, Svetlana stood before looking to Freddie.

"Until we next meet."

With that, Svetlana left the tea shop. She had no desire to see that reunion. Instead, she went to where the interview was being held, standing to the side as to avoid detection, waving to her daughter once the reporters were gone. It was sickening, putting children in the spotlight like this, but the battle between East and West didn't care about such things.

In the end, Fayina didn't play James, which ended up being the name of Freddie's charge, each topping their division, making it to the next round which was to be in Morocco. Waiting in the lobby, Svetlana watched as Fayina made friends with James, the two seeming animated in getting to play one another at the next match.

"So, back to Russia and a cheating bastard."

"Until the next round."

"Maybe by then you'll have left the jerk."

Quirking a brow, Svetlana looked to Freddie, smirking.

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"What?! No!"

Shaking her head in amusement, Svetlana merely smiled.

"I thought not."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Freddie spoke up again.

"You two will be safe, right? I don't know what that bastard said before but it seemed to be a threat."

That was unexpected. Blinking, Svetlana shrugged, knowing better than to tell him just what had been said. 

"Careful, Freddie. People might think you care. Things are not always so black and white, though. Just remember that..."

At that moment, Molokov came over and Svetlana returned to Ice Queen mode, waving to Freddie before going to get Fayina and going to the car. One day they'd be free from Molokov, but until then, it was playing his game to keep everyone safe.


End file.
